


So Many Flowers

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [1]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, boyfriends doing cute shit, this is just self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: It's their day off, and Danny decides he wants to try something new.





	So Many Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaTheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

Their kitchen was… a disaster.

That was putting it lightly.

Terracotta pots, large bags of potting soil, various packets of seeds, boxes full of flowers and bushes, tools, gloves, all of it in their kitchen. Danny had been on a gardening kick after watching some show about landscaping on HGTV, and now he wanted to turn their balcony into a fucking jungle.

At least, that’s what Brian was understanding.

“It’s it awesome, Bri? We’re going to have so many flowers!” Danny practically squealed with excitement, clasping his hands together under his chin.

_This… is a lot of work. Especially for a Saturday. I thought we were taking the day off?_ Brian asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“We are! But we’re going to spend the day planting a garden!” he answered with a grin. He’d known Brian wasn’t going to be too keen on giving up a day of napping and lounging around, but he also knew it was his turn to plan their day off together and, well, this was what he came to.

Brian nodded. It wasn’t worth the argument, especially after seeing Danny’s outfit. He had a blue and white flannel on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt tucked into his jeans, and his mane of wild, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, one of Brian’s favorite looks. _Let’s get to work then._

Brian’s job was to fill the pots with soil, and to transfer flowers from their plastic containers into their new home. Danny wanted the exciting part, getting to sow the seeds and arrange the pots on their balcony in what he called an “aesthetically pleasing manner.” It was fun to watch him talk himself through what professionals would do, like he was trying to reenact scenes from the show.

And it took the whole day. They had to stop to have lunch, and Danny didn’t shut up the entire time, constantly rambling on and on about each type of flower he picked out, which ones were his favorites, which ones they could harvest and turn into tea, which ones attracted different kinds of bugs… it was adorable to see him so enthusiastic about something so uncharacteristic. It certainly wasn’t something Brian had been expecting to wake up to at 8:30 in the morning.

Hours had passed and it was close to sunset when they were finally done. Danny had numerous smears of dirt and mud on his face, arms, and clothes while Brian maintained his cleanliness, though he was the one filling the pots. They stood on their balcony together, admiring all their hard work and how beautiful everything looked.

_I’m proud of you,_ Brian said quite suddenly as he grabbed Danny’s hand. _That was a lot of work, but look at what we’ve done._

Danny blushed, turning to Brian and pulling his mask off. “Thanks for humoring me. This was a lot more fun because of you.”

They leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a slow, passionate kiss, momentarily forgetting that Danny was coated in mud and that he was getting dirt all over Brian’s clean clothes.

But Brian had decided he didn’t care, and kissed him harder.


End file.
